1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-part container, particularly for use in a microwave, designed to accommodate complementary ingredients.
Complementary ingredients, such as pasta and sauce, are usable together, but subjected to different treatments prior to packaging. Typically, the ingredients are combined after heating in the microwave. Upon consumption, the complementary ingredients are combined into a single dish; however, because of differing preparation treatments, they must be separately packaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous patents, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,954,178; 3,967,731; 4,311,238; and 4,373,633, disclose stackable container and lid combinations for securing adjacent containers during storage, transportation and display. The configuration of each of these containers provides stability of a vertical stack of containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,356 discloses stackable containers configured to maximize exposure of the contents to the freezing process.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,573 discloses a multiple unit container for containing articles normally provided in sets, such as photographic filters. This container allows opening of any one of several compartments while leaving the remaining compartments closed. Each unit of the set is generally used alone with respect to the remaining units.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,326,414 discloses a series of containers attached together by unions including partitions for closing off the interior of the container from adjoining containers. This patent also discloses an alternate embodiment in which the containers are tubular and provided with no bottoms. When two units of these units are joined together, a single larger container results.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,901 discloses two expandable food bags juxtaposed to form a single unitized package. The bags are separated and individually heated in a microwave.